As a conventional vehicle driving assistant, for example, there is a technology described in Patent Literature 1. According to this technology, the obstacle in the posterolateral direction of the driver's own vehicle is detected, and when the obstacle is detected, it is determined that the driving assist control with respect to the obstacle is necessary, thereby suppressing steering operation by the driver. It is disclosed that the above operations prevent the own vehicle's approach to the obstacle.